


Across the Universe

by negaii



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dimension Travel, Drabble, Fluff, God!Tony, M/M, Post Thor:TDW, aesir!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negaii/pseuds/negaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Featuring The God of Lies & Mischief and The God of Lies & Mischief. Dimension Travel by the Yggdrasil may be involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing. Just wanted something fluffy I guess, because too much angst breaks my heart <3 Just something I thought up in the spur of the moment. If you guys like, I may add more into this verse :) I haven't written a fic in a VERY long time, so I'm incredibly rusty. My apologies!

 

 

Loki grimaced as he felt the pull of dimension travelling; it was a very unpleasant feeling. While travelling to the different realms via the Yggdrasil was fine, using the tree to travel to another dimension was an entirely different matter. However, he would do it over and over again if it allowed him to visit _this_ particular world. 

 

He'd stumbled upon this dimension by chance. Wanting to take a break from ruling a bit, he told the council that he was going on a trip to another realm to oversee an errand about a magical artifact. In actuality, he planned to visit his daughter at her kingdom. However, as luck had it, he accidentally took the wrong route from the tree and ended up in an entirely different universe altogether.

 

Of course, he didn't realize he was in another universe until he was face-to-face with a familiar mortal: The Man of Iron. Except, it wasn't the Man of Iron because Tony Stark did not wear red and gold Aesir armour, nor did he have piercing brown eyes with specks of gold (similar to Heimdall's). And he certainly did not have magic either. Loki knew this was not the mortal he knew, for this Tony Stark had powerful magic. The magic was embedded into the other god's armour, and Loki detected several spells of protection. And they were _very_ powerful spells.

 

"Hey, anyone in there?" Loki jumped at the sudden interruption in his thoughts and found honey eyes looking at him in amusement. He scowled. He didn't even sense his lover sneaking up on him.

 

"Anton." He greeted. Anton smirked and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. Loki was still taller, a fact that he loved to point out every so often, much to Anton's own dismay. Anton was rather shorter than the rest of his fellow Aesir. "Are you well?" 

 

"I just got back from a hunting trip with Thor and the others. When will that idiot realize his friends and I will never get along?" When he arrived at this universe, it surprised him how their stories played out.

 

Anton's timeline followed his own very closely. From Thor's coronation, to the discovery of the jotunn heritage, to the invasion of New York, and to the whole Malekith incident. However, unlike Loki's staged death, Anton had followed through with his promises, saved Jane Foster, and redeemed himself in Asgard's eyes. Frigga's death still happened, a fact that both gods avoided talking about. The similarities ended there.

 

Unlike his own relationship with Thor, Thor and Anton were in the process of fixing their relationship. It was getting better every time Loki dropped by to visit. Loki couldn't see himself fixing his own relationship with Thor anytime soon. Loki knew that the moment he faked his own death and spelled Odin into his Odinsleep, his chances with Thor were gone. Thor would never forgive him. Anton thought that he was being pessimistic. However, Loki knew better.

 

"Hey, you're zoning out again. Are you okay?" Anton asked as he looked up into Loki's green eyes. The shorter god placed a hand on Loki's cheek and stroked it. Loki leaned into Anton's caress. He shook his head.

 

"No, I was just thinking." he replied. Anton raised an eyebrow at him.

 

"Oh? About what? My awesomeness?" he grinned and leaned against his green-clad lover. "I missed you." He said quietly. Loki wrapped his arms tighter around Anton's form. "I mean, I like it that Thor and I are making progress, but--"

 

"I missed you too, Anton." Anton hummed. Loki kissed his lover's forehead. "It's lonely on the throne." Anton huffed.

 

"Of course it is. It's also really boring. Hence why I don't really want the throne." Loki just shook his head and smiled. "Anyways, when will I get to visit you in your world? Not that I mind you coming here, but I want to see your world as well. I want to see the differences."

 

"In time, when I get everything settled. Besides, you'll need a disguise if you do come for a visit. It would be safer for us to spend time together outside of Asgard." Loki replied.

 

"Alright, that sounds good. Just let me know when you do, okay?" Anton kissed him. "But for now, I think I will have you here." Anton nibbled at his neck.

 

"You're insatiable." Loki laughed but lifted his head to allow Anton more access to his neck.

 

"Hmm yeah. I haven't had sex in a week, and I really missed you." He brought his hand down to Loki's pants and groped his crotch. "Off. Now. I want to ride you." Loki brought his hands to his lover's face and pulled him in for a kiss. It was a rough battle for dominance as their tongues lapped each other's mouths, sucking and licking as the kiss got messier. When they finally pulled apart from their intense makeout session, Loki waved a hand and his armour disappeared. Anton made the same motion and his armour spelled away as well. When they were finally both naked, Loki pressed against him and whispered into his lover's ear huskily. He felt Anton shivered at the contact. And _god_ , how he loved him, how he loved the act of love-making with the other god, and how lucky he was to find someone so precious. 

 

Even if he had to travel across the universes to find him.


End file.
